


Naughty or Nice

by ChillinbytheFire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hand Jobs, M/M, Santa!Lucifer, Sexual Roleplay, mentions of BDSM and rough anal sex, mentions of bottom!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillinbytheFire/pseuds/ChillinbytheFire
Summary: Lucifer dresses as Santa and does some gift giving





	Naughty or Nice

The long line of loud, easily excitable children was getting on Lucifer’s nerves very fast, distracting him from the important conversation he was having with Castiel. However, they didn’t seem to be affecting Castiel negatively at all. In fact, he would occasionally look over wistfully at the group of youths waiting for their turn with Santa.

“Why, Castiel, do you have a Christmas wishlist you wanna share with Santa?” Lucifer asked him cheekily. 

When Castiel responded with his one of his usual no-nonsense comebacks, Lucifer wasn’t really listening. Instead, he was busy imagining Castiel’s pretty, innocent face as he sat on someone’s lap, earnestly saying what he’d like be gifted with on Christmas Day. He also considered the fact that Heaven’s sweetest gem deserved better than to beg for gifts from a  silly human role-playing a saint. 

There were important matters to attend to, however. Lucifer had to bring his mind back to the present. Afterwards, though, he knew just the way to celebrate with his new friend if they were victorious. 

**Three Days Later**

Castiel eyed Lucifer warily as he showed off the place he had found for them to stay in. It was, apparently, the cottage of some New Hampshire family who had gone on vacation for the winter holidays. He couldn’t blame them. Castiel remembered from his time as a human the unpleasantness of cold weather. They themselves weren’t human right now, he reminded Lucifer. They didn’t need “a place to stay.”

“True, but don’t you want to just step away from everything for a while, and hide away here?” Lucifer asked. “If not—“ 

“No.” Castiel countered. “You’re right, we do deserve a holiday. I’d much rather enjoy it in your company than alone. I hate being alone.” He added the last sentence quietly. Castiel felt so _needy_ ever since they had… since he and Lucifer started…

“Speaking of holidays.” Lucifer said, and with a snap of his fingers transformed himself into Santa, complete with the red outfit, hat, and fake beard. He sat down on the oversized armchair in front of the suddenly roaring fire and beckoned to Castiel with his hand. 

Castiel sat down sideways on his lap, knowing what to do from having watched those children at the shopping center a few days ago. 

“I thought only children do this.” 

“I saw you watching those kids with Santa wistfully. You do want a St. Nick of your own, don’t you, to reward you for a job well done by granting all your wishes?” Lucifer asked Castiel. He was speaking lowly and leaning in, almost purring into his ear. Castiel could understand at such times why he was called the Tempter. Lucifer sure could be persuasive when he was like this. Some of the prior occasions popped into Castiel’s memory. He figured Lucifer was attempting to seduce him again, and though Castiel wanted to maintain his resolve, he couldn’t help but play along, especially with the object of his lustful thoughts right under him.

“Are you saying I’ve been good this year?” Castiel asked softly. He felt his lips quirk into a bashful smile. This was fun, but also a bit awkward.

“What do you think?” Lucifer asked him, placing a large hand on one of his thighs.

“Well, not always.” This was something that needed to be said, and there was no time like the present to do so. “I made this new friend, you see. For a long time he was my enemy, even killing me on more than one occasion.  He’s done a full 360 since those times, though. It’s a relief to have someone so powerful on our side now. But I haven’t properly expressed my happiness about his change of heart.” 

“Hmm,” Lucifer said as he made an exaggeratedly pensive expression. The hand was slowly sliding up; Castiel knew exactly where it would end up. He placed his chin on Castiel’s shoulder as he quietly murmured, “I know. You’ll get a little gift from Santa for all the saving-the-world stuff you’ve done so far, and then you can show Lucifer how much you appreciate the new friendship.” 

 _Of course he had to throw himself into the mix so bluntly_ , Castiel thought as he chuckled inwardly. Still he asked, “And what do you think would be the best way to do that, _Santa_?”

Lucifer appraised him for a long while, hungrily—as though he couldn’t wait to tear the clothing right off of Castiel and have his way with the angel. 

“Of course it’s up to you in the end, but he told me in full confidence of a certain fantasy. You calling him ‘Master' while he fucks you roughly against a wall.” 

Castiel widened his eyes considerably. Though the two of them had been intimate before, their activities had always been slow and gentle. In the beginning, Castiel had honestly been surprised by Lucifer’s tenderness. And while he was completely happy with that, the thought of being submissive, in the manner Lucifer had suggested, made all his blood rush downward in an instant, and his cheeks heated considerably. 

Lucifer looked at him smugly and winked. The bastard was likely proud of the effect he was having on the supposedly innocent, inexperienced Castiel. He suddenly wanted to reveal his own kinky side, the one that got excited at the thought of being tied up naked and spanked, just like that babysitter he’d seen on TV. 

When Lucifer started to look worried, and said “Just forget I said—“, Castiel interrupted him.

“Don’t worry, Santa. I love that idea,” he told him with a conspiratorial smile, “But I’m getting impatient. Where’s my gift?”

“Feisty!” Lucifer told him as he put both hands to work freeing Castiel’s member from its confines. At this point, he was so aroused that upon feeling Lucifer’s firm grip around his cock, his head was spinning. He couldn’t think, could barely even focus on his lover. 

Castiel did notice, however, the hard lump of flesh within “Santa’s” plush red trousers, making itself known by poking at Castiel’s thigh. He tried grinding against it with the intense desire to reciprocate the attention he was receiving. The motions were erratic though—Castiel was too far gone down the road called Bliss. 

He started repeating Lucifer’s name, in Enochian, as his mind went blank. For a few moments, instead of looking at intense blue eyes below a conical red and white hat, he saw the brilliance of the starry night sky, followed by a spectacular light show against a black background. The experience unnerved him a bit, until Lucifer’s face faded back into view—he looked fascinated. 

Lucifer withdrew his hand as Castiel completed his slow journey back to reality.

“I’ve never seen you let go like that when coming. It was incredible.”

 “It felt incredible too,” Castiel responded right away.  

Lucifer wound his arms around Castiel’s waist and pulled him closer, nuzzling his cheek.

“Well, I did say you were a good boy this year. You deserved it.”

Castiel just smiled back at him. Lucifer’s hard-on was still pressing against his leg, and though he’d been satisfied for now, he craved his friend’s intimate attentions like a drug. And so, he raised his arms to remove the Santa hat, followed by the fake beard. They were tossed over the side of the armchair, no longer needed. Castiel had gotten his gift, now he wanted his real lover back. The one trapped behind a wicked smile and beneath tousled blonde hair. 

Castiel removed the rest of his clothing, one by one, while Lucifer returned the favor. Though they may never get to interact with each other’s true forms ever again, they could at least endeavor to get as close as possible. Besides, this promised to be a hot and amorous night, and who had ever needed clothing to fuck like animals. 

 


End file.
